Prohibido
by MizukiYozora
Summary: ¿Por qué lo prohibido existe? Pensó. Estaba prohibido para ella, y pensar que ella juró que nunca sucedería algo como eso. Pasen y lean, es una historia creada por mi
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwaa ^^ ¿Cómo les va? Bueno, esta vez les traigo una especie de novela o historia como le llamen, está escrita e imaginada por mi x3 **

**No se trata de ningún anime ni manga en especial, es una historia creada totalmente por mí, los personajes, todo. Pero claro, las características de los personajes y todo lo demás son como las de los animes, se podría decir que es pequeño anime hecho por mi. **

**PROHIBIDO**

Esta vez nuestro lugar es Tokio, las características y escenarios de nuestros personajes son como las de un anime, así comenzamos nuestra historia.

Y aquí estoy yo, caminando por las calles de esta inmensa ciudad llama Tokio. La gente pasa y pasa a mi lado casi empujándome y estrujándome. Aún es de mañana pero ya está muy transitada y era de esperarse, estoy en medio de esta civilización.

Ahora mis largos y platinados cabellos estaban totalmente desordenados por la gran ráfaga de viento que hace unos momentos había pasado. Mis antiguos compañeros decían que era como el gato albino pero la verdad no estaba de acuerdo. Es cierto que mi piel es bastante blanca y que mis ojos son de un color particular como lo es el rosado pero a mí me encanta estar en el agua así que no sería como un gato en su totalidad aunque me molesta un poco la luz.

Dejando ese tema a un lado, es un tanto nostálgico regresar aquí pero me gusta, está tan lleno de recuerdos tanto malos como buenos y felices.

***Flashback***

_-Mama, me encanta estar en el templo de los abuelos- decía felizmente una pequeña niña mirando a su madre mientras que esta le pasaba dulcemente su mano por el cabello desordenado. _

_-Ojiisan, Obaasan saben cuando sea grande yo quiero ser como ustedes. Quiero hacer esos bailes y también hacer talismanes y toodas esas cosas -hablaba entusiasmada mientras corría hacia sus abuelos la pequeña albina. _

_-¿Kohana-chan, quieres ser sacerdotisa? -le preguntó su abuela con una sonrisa en su cara. _

_-Siii, yo quiero, enséñenme._

_-Kohana, para que seas una sacerdotisa como tu abuela y realizar talismanes como yo tienes que ser muy disciplinada y practicar mucho tus cánticos y esos bailes como tú les dices -dijo su abuelo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza. _

_-No importa, yo sí puedo -le respondió la pequeña con una gran determinación en su pequeño rostro infantil a lo cual sus padres y abuelos rieron._

_-Solo si prometes que serás dedicada con todo lo que te enseñemos -habló nuevamente su abuelo. _

_-Haii._

_**Tiempo después**_

_-Ojii -la pequeña joven de 10 años fue callado por su abuela mientras lloraba al ver a su querido abuelo ser asesinado frente a sus ojos. _

_-Kohana-chan, toma ten esto contigo y no lo quites hasta que sientas que el peligro haya pasado, ¿Me entiendes Kohana-chan? -le decía su abuela llorando mientras le entregaba un pequeño talismán en sus manos. _

_-Obaasan ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no haces nada en contra de esos youkai? -la pequeña albina exigía una explicación mientras trataba de contener el llanto._

_-Kohana-chan, nosotros ya estábamos viejos y cansados, no teníamos los suficiente como para derrotarlos pero tú Kohana-chan tienes que ser fuerte y proteger a los que amas, vuélvete fuerte -decía la anciana mientras salía de una pequeña habitación y dejaba a la ojirosa sola. _

_-Noo, obaasan -dijo antes de ver morir a su abuela en manos de los youkai. _

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¡Señorita! -me detuvo un hombre de edad por el hombro antes de que intentara cruzar la calle. Me detuve a raya y me di cuenta de que el semáforo aún me advertía que no debía cruzar.

-Oh, gracias –le dije mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. Espere unos minutos a que el semáforo me diera la señal para que pudiera cruzar. Crucé y al llegar a la otra esquina miré al cielo, suspiré y seguí mi camino. Después de varios minutos en la caminata llegué a mi nuevo instituto, realmente iba a ser una total desconocida, estoy nerviosa. Suspiré una vez más y tomé valor.

-Bien, tu puedes hacer esto -me reprendí a mí misma mientras intentaba dar un paso para entrar al nuevo instituto. Miraba a mí alrededor y solo veía a personas entrar, conversar o simplemente mirar al frente.

-Lo haré o si no me dejo de llamar Minobe Kohana -dije para mí misma antes de ser empujada por alguien detrás de mí.

-Eso dolió -dije mientras me sobaba las rodillas por el golpe, miré hacia atrás y encontré un par de ojos verdes, no eran como los míos, estos eran increíblemente profundos, era un verde muy oscuro para mí.

-Lo siento -me dijo secamente el muchacho de los ojos profundos y se retiró del lugar dejándome perpleja y tumbada en el suelo sin ninguna ayuda.

Después de aquel incómodo y molesto acontecimiento me levante, sacudí mi uniforme y me preparé para entrar. Con un poco de suerte llegué a tiempo para la ceremonia de entrada y ahora tocaba entrar a los salones. Antes de eso el sensei de mi clase me dijo que esperara afuera del salón para que luego me presentara como se debía, estaba aterrada con solo pensar en todas las miradas sobre mí, la sangre se me fue a los pies como dicen y me puse tan pálida que podría ser pasada como un fantasma.

-Pasa por favor -me dijo el profesor del otro lado de la puerta. Esas palabras me trajeron de nuevo al mundo y entre cuidadosamente al salón. Como ya sabía todos me miraban como si fuera un objeto en exhibición. Se oían murmullos por todos lados, estaba totalmente desconcertada y lo quedé aún más cuando vi quien se encontraba en la última banca. Era el chico que me empujo en la mañana, el de los ojos verdes profundos. Su cabello azabache cubría mí vista a su cara la cual estaba mirando hacia fuera de la ventana.

-Ya puedes comenzar -me habló nuevamente el profesor y volví en sí.

-Bueno, soy Minobe Kohana. Tengo 16 años y acabo de llegar de Osaka, espero llevarme bien con ustedes -traté de hablar lo más calmada y serena posible y creo que dio resultado.

-Está bien Kohana-chan, aquel asiento de ahí es el tuyo por favor dirígete allí.

Mientras caminada por el salón se oían los murmullos y conversaciones en bajo otra vez, ya me estaba irritando escuchar los comentarios y tener todas esas miradas sobre mí. Llegué a mi asiento el cual era el último que estaba al lado de la puerta del salón, era un alivio, así no llamaba mucho la atención de los demás. La clase comenzó y lo único que hacía era tomar unos pocos apuntes ya que estaba totalmente aburrida, por suerte logré resistir todo el primer periodo.

Durante el receso salí a explorar todo el instituto para así pasar el tiempo, después de todo no tenía con quien estar durante esos minutos. Horas más tarde por fin era la hora de salida, estaba exhausta y todavía tenía que ir al templo a terminar de limpiar ya que el día anterior no termine del todo.

Después de haber llegado al templo inmediatamente comencé a limpiar todo a mí alrededor y alcance. Desde los pisos hasta los anaqueles, realmente estaba sucio después de todo ya eran como 5 años que nadie lo habitaba después de aquel incidente devastador. Nadie lo supo y nadie lo vio, nadie aparte de mí, ni siquiera mis padres. Yo cargo con todo, luego de eso mis padres se separaron y nunca entendí el porqué de tal acción. Mi padre se quedó conmigo y mi madre se fue, por mucho tiempo no supe de ella; cuando mi madre apareció ella habló con mi padre y tomaron la decisión de cerrar para siempre el templo de los abuelos pero me opuse. Esto sucedió hace un año o eso creo, le dije que esperara un tiempo hasta que yo fuera lo suficiente independiente y fuerte para poder quedarme con este y así fue. Mis padres al principio se opusieron pero al final cedieron a mi decisión.

Y así es como vine a parar aquí, ellos me mandan una mensualidad todos los meses la cual es bastante grande a mi parecer pero me basta con tal de que me sirva para sobrevivir sola.

-He terminado de limpiar pero… -caí rendida en el suelo antes de terminar mi frase-. Todavía me falta la limpieza del exterior –continué mientras una pequeña gota salía de mi cabeza.

-Bueno, eso lo haré el fin de semana –dije-. Ahora tengo que salir a comprar mi comida.

Bajé del templo con las bolsas de basura y las tire en el contenedor.

-Estoy segura de haber visto un pequeño supermercado por aquí -me dije antes de virar en la esquina-. Oh, aquí ha estado.

Terminé de hacer mis comprar y caminé tranquilamente con las fundas hasta al templo pero al llegar me encontré con unas personas al inicio de las escaleras.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? –les pregunté.

Una señora me miraba de pies a cabeza y me devolvió la pregunta. -¿Señorita usted está viviendo ahí?

-Sí, soy Minobe Kohana, la nieta de Hikari y Kazuo Minobe.

-Oh, tu eres la pequeña Kohana-chan. Ha pasado tanto tiempo –me dijo aquella señora-. ¿Cómo está Makoto-kun?

-Mi padre está bien, se quedó en Osaka, no puede abandonar su trabajo en el hospital. Después de todo él es el director –le dije con una sonrisa tratando de no decir algo indebido ya que ellos no sabían nada de lo ocurrido.

-Me imagino que Hitomi-chan también ha de estar bien –se refería a mi madre.

-Está en lo cierto –volví a sonreír falsamente-. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme.

-Está bien, no te quitamos más tiempo, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirnos a los vecinos.

-Estoy a su cuidado –realicé una pequeña reverencia y subí rápidamente las largas escaleras.

Ya era muy tarde y el frío estaba comenzando a afectarme así que tomé un baño caliente y me cambie rápidamente para dormir pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño en toda la noche y recién me vine a quedar dormida a las 4 de la madrugada, y para mi mala suerte me levante tarde.

Mierda, me maldije mentalmente mientras me cambiaba lo más rápido posible, no tuve tiempo ni de desayunar. Al salir del templo tomé un taxi al instituto esperando llegar no tan tarde pero no lo conseguí, entré al salón a los 8 y media de la mañana y por suerte una hora de clases había acabado y el siguiente profesor aún no había llegado. Fue un verdadero alivio.

Y así pasó una semana entera desde que me mudé a Tokio y comencé una nueva vida, tranquila y sin complicaciones o eso creía.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, ¿Qué les parece? Subí otro capítulo para que se emocionen haha x3**

**Espero que les guste mis queridos. (^-^) /**

**PROHIBIDO**

Ya ha paso una semana desde que me mude a Tokio y comencé una nueva vida, tranquila y sin complicaciones. Todo iba bien hasta que…

-¡Ya no tengo más ropa! –grité totalmente alterada mientras revolvía mis cabellos con las manos de la desesperación.

-Como se me ocurre traer solo 6 mudas de ropa –realmente fue muy tonto de mi parte. Si me iba a quedar a vivir para siempre, como es que no traje tanta ropa.

-Soy una idiota –dije-. Espera, aun no te precipites Kohana, ya veremos qué hacer.

-Ya sé, los armarios de la abuela –grité y corrí directamente a unas de las habitaciones.

-Es que acaso la abuela no se ponía ropa normal ni para salir –dije nuevamente pera esta vez con un poco de molestia notable en mi voz. Pues, lo único que encontré fue varios kimonos, chihayas o trajes de sacerdotisa, muchos yukatas entre otras piezas de ropa tradicional; era de esperarse ya que era un templo después de todo. No me quedo de otra que usarlos ya que toda mi ropa ya había sido usada y no tenía donde lavarla, las tinas estaban en mal estado y no podían ser usadas. Por lo pronto.

Baje del templo vistiendo un chihaya ya que soy una sacerdotisa y es muy normal usarlo si eres una o para mí lo era, así como las sacerdotisas de los animes y mangas. Fui al pequeño supermercado a comprar varias cosas para el templo y al salir me encontré con un rostro bastante conocido.

-¿Ryuu-chan? –dije un poco dudosa.

-Kohana-chan, eres tú, cuanto tiempo –me miró sorprendido y me dio un cálido abrazo al cual correspondí gustosamente.

-Aún te acuerdas de mi Ryuu-chan –dije aun abrazándolo.

-Cómo olvidar a esta cabecita albina- dijo colocando una mano sobre mi cabeza.

-Soy yo o has crecido mucho –me preguntó examinándome.

-10 centímetros –respondí orgullosa.

-¿Sólo 10? Pues te falta mucho para alcanzarme -dijo en tono burlón mientras revolvía mi cabello.

-Cállate -le dije inflando mis cachetes de una manera muy infantil.

-Y esas ropas, ¿Dónde estás viviendo?

-Ahora soy la dueña del templo de mis abuelos, y esta ropa es porque soy una sacerdotisa –respondí dando una pequeña vuelta.

-Oh, así que una sacerdotisa, pensé que era una broma cuando me lo dijiste a los 10 años -sonrió un poco.

-No, me lo estoy tomando muy enserio –sonreí de vuelta.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme Ryuu-chan, tengo que terminar de limpiar-

-Está bien, ¿Kohana-chan donde estás estudiando? –me preguntó antes de irse.

-En el instituto Asahi- respondí subiendo en mi bicicleta aún estacionada.

-Entonces, el lunes nos vemos, también estudio ahí –se despidió.

Ryunosuke es un amigo de la infancia. Es un peliazul bastante amigable, en la escuela era muy popular y se llevaba bien con todos. Cuando su padre se casó de nuevo ellos se mudaron aquí a Tokio y desde ese entonces solo en las vacaciones de verano cuando venía a pasar con los abuelos jugábamos juntos. Fue muy bueno volver a verlo.

Cómo pasaba el tiempo, ya eran como las 4 de la tarde. ¿A caso me distraje tanto hablando con Ryuu-chan? Es acaso eso posible. Mientras me dirigía al templo montando la vieja bicicleta de mi abuelo, un gato negro se me atravesó en el camino y me detuve tan rápido que casi caigo de ella excepto las fundas, todas cayeron al suelo. Asegure la bici y me dispuse a recoger mis cosas pero note que aquel gatito al cual casi atropello estaba herido.

-Pobre gatito, ¿Quién te hizo esto? –le pregunté, acaso quería obtener una respuesta de un pequeño animal que lo único que hace es maullar-. Que tonta, lo sé, no me vas a responder –obtuve un maullido como respuesta. Suspiré.

-Ven, te llevaré a casa –tomé al gato en mis brazos y luego coloque las fundas nuevamente en la canasta de la bicicleta. Al principio el pequeño gato negro se opuso o eso fue lo que pensé al ver sus acciones pero logré traerlo al templo.

-Bien, vamos a curar tus heridas –dije tomándolo de nuevo y dejando mis compras en el suelo de madera.

-Esta es mi casa, ¿bonita no? –Le hablé nuevamente al gato y este solamente me miraba, ni siquiera un maullido como respuesta obtuve esta vez-. Ven, vamos por un poco de agua para lavar esas heridas.

Intentó escapar varias veces pero no lo dejé, parece que a este gato realmente no le gustaba el agua. Y tampoco tenía un collar que me indique que tenía un dueño, era un gato callejero, y con las veces que mi madre me dijo que no recogiera animales de la calle; "No es bueno para tu salud" me decía siempre. Cuando era niña nunca tuve una mascota como los demás, solo las del jardín de infantes y ni aun así podía jugar con ellas. Estaban prohibidas para mí, ¿Por qué siempre existe lo prohibido? No logro entenderlo, no entiendo por qué no está bien.

-¿Tú lo entiendes pequeño gato? ¿Sabes por qué existe lo prohibido? –no obtuve respuesta. Suspiré nuevamente.

-No te abrumo más, espera te traeré algo de comida –me dirigí a la cocina por algo de comer para mi pequeño invitado pero al volver este ya no se encontraba.

A la mañana siguiente, día domingo. Me pareció que era un día perfecto para entrenar un poco mi rol de sacerdotisa a pesar de que desde llegué no he tenido molestias por parte de los youkais. Que suerte. Cuando entrenaba con mis abuelos, lo primero que aprendí fue a hacer talismanes y a rezar canticos, fue sencillo. Me dijeron que cuando tuviera más práctica ellos me enseñarían a invocar a un familiar por mi cuenta. Pero no sucedió hasta ahora.

-¿Dónde estarán los libros de mis abuelos? –revolví media habitación de ellos en su búsqueda hasta que mi esfuerzo rindió frutos.

-Los tengo, aunque con mucho polvo –estornudé.

Comencé a leer hoja por hoja de cada libro, realmente era muy interesante, todos aquellos canticos y hechizos los aprendería muy pronto mediante mi entrenamiento. Mis abuelos se especializaban más en lo natural, muchos agricultores y ganaderos venían a rezar por sus cosechas y su ganado. Y les iba bien, mis abuelos de verdad eran geniales, por eso los admiraba más que a nada.

-¡Lo encontré, encontré el ritual para tener un sirviente! –grité emocionada mientras alzaba el libro.

-Ahora, lo único que falta es…aprenderlo –suspiré, esto me iba a costar un poco, era bastante largo al parecer.

-No te desanimes Kohana, tu puedes –me alenté a mí misma y comencé a estudiar. Las horas pasaban y pasaban y yo seguía leyendo repetidamente cada párrafo de aquel ritual escrito, me iba constar un poquitito más de lo que pensé y aparte de eso me falta practicar mi concentración para recitarlo. Ni modo, tenía que hacerlo, además ya me estaba sintiendo solitaria en esta casa tan grande. Necesitaba compañía.

Cerré el libro y salí a descansar un poco, la noche había llegado. Me senté en el suelo del corredor de la gran casa y me puse a observar el bello cielo de la noche, la luna y las estrellas.

-Que bonito es –dije mientras observaba. Se sentía una suave brisa, era bastante relajante. Pero no duro mucho, alguien estaba llamando afuera. Salí rápidamente a ver quién era, quizás necesitaba mi ayuda así que no dude en ir a ver.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?

-Sí que necesitas –dije abriendo las puertas corredizas. Lo primero que vi fue a un pequeño niño que llevaba algo en sus pequeñas manos.

-Señorita –me habló un poco temeroso- Mi madre me mandó a darle esto.

-Gracias –le dije mientras colocaba una mano en su rostro y le sonreía, este enrojeció un poco.

-¿Se puede saber qué es? –dije intentando abrir el pequeño paquete.

-Pues, mi madre dijo que quizás usted podría tener hambre así que me mandó a darle esto.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… -mi estómago gruñó un poco, no había comido nada por estar leyendo aquel ritual del libro.

-Sí tengo un poco de hambre –sonreí nerviosa- Dile a tu mamá que se lo agradezco mucho.

-Está bien –dijo en niño con una sonrisa mientras se despedía de mí.

Ni siquiera me percate de ver la hora, comí la cena que me habían dado y después de tomar un baño me quedé totalmente dormida hasta el día siguiente.

-¡Oh no, voy a llegar tarde! –Dije mirando el reloj en la pared- Debo comprarme un despertador.

Salí de casa aun arreglándome la camisa del uniforme, con las medias bajas y con una cabeza de loca. Como ya iba un poco tarde cogí la bicicleta y puse todas las fuerzas en mis piernas para poder pedalear, eso fue muy agotador. Llegué al instituto a tiempo pero casi inválida, mis piernas dolían mucho como para caminar.

-Bueno alumnos, las clases ya ha terminado, y como ya saben los encargados de la limpieza de hoy son Minobe Kohana junto con Hirose Shinzu –indicó en profesor antes de irse.

-¿Hirose-san, quién es el?-pregunté y mi compañera de al lado me respondió.

-Es aquel de la esquina –me señaló- Espero que te vaya bien Minobe-san, nos vemos mañana –se despidió.

-Sí –dije mientras tragaba fuerte, aquel chico que me había señalado era el mismo que me empujo el primer día de clases, eso no se me iba a olvidar nunca, fue muy grosero de su parte haberse ido sin ayudarme.

Uno por uno se iban a sus casas hasta que solo quedamos aquel chico llamado Shinzu y yo, y de paso estaba dormido.

-Hirose-san… -le hablé bajo- Hirose-san…despierta –no obtuve respuesta así que moví un poco su brazo con el cual estaba cubriendo su rostro dormido. Se quejó y me alejé un poco. Subí un poco la manga de su camisa larga y vi que su brazo estaba herido, tenía varias vendas puestas.

-Hirose-san está herido –hablé en un susurro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –escuché una voz grabe, era la suya. Ya no recordaba como sonaba su voz cuando me dijo "lo siento" aquel día.

-¿¡Eh!? –me asusté y tropecé con las bancas que se encontraban detrás de mí, pensé que estaba dormido pero no, sus ojos verdes oscuros me miraban fijamente en espera de mi respuesta a su pregunta.

-Y-Yo solo quería despertarte –dije con torpeza. Él se levantó y se acomodó el cabello negro, no podía mentir, era bastante atractivo y por supuesto mucho más alto que yo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –me preguntó a lo cual yo solo lo miré sorprendida. Me incorporé y hablé seriamente.

-Hoy nos toca la limpieza de salón, a los dos, ¿Acaso no escuchaste?

-Así que era eso. Terminemos esto rápido, tengo cosas que hacer –me dijo secamente mientras se giraba. Fue hasta el pizarrón y cogió un borrador pero al estirar su brazo para borrar se quejó y lo dejó caer.

-Espera un momento Hirose-kun, ¿Estás bien? –corrí hacia él, espera por qué cambié el "san" por el "kun". Tomé su brazo y traté de quitar sus vendas, parecía que ya estaban viejas.

-No necesito tu ayuda –me dijo y apartó mi mano de un golpe. Me enojé.

-¡Claro que la necesitas, estas herido y te duele! –grité y el me miró sorprendido. Tome nuevamente su brazo pero esta vez no obtuve resistencia por parte de él. Comencé a quitar las viejas vendas y al parecer la herida ya había sido curada pero aun así debía hacerlo de nuevo y también había que cambiar las vendas para que no se infecte.

-Espera un momento –me dirigí al botiquín del aula y saque unas cuantas vendas, alcohol y un poco de algodón. Regresé y le ordene que se sentará en una silla, lo hizo y hasta me sorprendí.

-¿Quién te puso estas vendas? –le pregunté mientras estaba quitándolas, limpiando su herida y colocando unas nuevas vendas.

-Nadie importante –me respondió girando la mirada.

-Ah si… -dije un poco molesta y apreté sus vendas con fuerza, se quejó del dolor.

-Oye, eso duele –dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su brazo y yo solo reía de costado.

-Bueno, creo que ya estás bien –le dije mientras colocaba mis ojos rosa sobre él.

No dijo ni una sola palabra. Comenzamos a limpiar todo el salón en un silencio que me estaba matando, pero no dije ni una sola palabra esperando a que el la dijera primero. Así transcurrieron 2 largas horas hasta que terminamos el aseo del aula, comencé a recoger mis cosas y él las suyas. Terminó primero que yo así que se dirigió a la puerta y antes de irse me habló.

-Gracias por las vendas –me dijo antes de salir- Y por cierto… -escondió su rostro bajo su flequillo negro- Fuiste tú la que me colocó las primeras vendas –terminó de decir y cerró la puerta corrediza.

-Que…dijo –me quedé sin palabras al escucharlo pero al salir al pasillo para alcanzarlo alguien se interpuso en mi camino, pero al asomar mi rostro por el hombro de esa persona, él ya no estaba ahí.

-Kohana-chan ¿Qué sucede? –me preguntó el peliazul que estaba en frente mio.

-Ryuu-chan…no es nada –respondí desviando la mirada.

-Me dijeron que hoy te tocaba limpieza así que ya que terminaste te acompañaré a casa –habló nuevamente- ¿Ya terminaste verdad?

-Eh, si…si acabo de terminar –respondí un poco perdida mientras miraba hacia el corredor.

-No lo estoy, ya vamos a casa –dije tratando de evadir el tema pero todo el camino a casa no pude parar de pensar en sus palabras, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, entre ratos respondía con un sí a los que Ryuu-chan decía pero no tomaba asunto de ello.

Llegué a mi casa en el templo totalmente desconcertada, tomé un baño de agua fría para aclarar mis ideas, mi vestí con un fino yukata azul y me senté en el corredor exterior de la casa.

-No lo entiendo… -dije mientras recogía mis piernas y colocaba mi mentón sobre mis rodillas.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Yo no hice algo como lo que dijo –seguí perdida en mis pensamientos. Quizás solo necesitaba dormir un poco para relajar mi mente.

Al día siguiente durante el almuerzo me dirigí al asiento de Hirose para hablarle sobre lo que me dijo ayer, pero para varias se encontraba dormido.

-Hirose-kun… -le llamé pero esta vez me respondió casi de inmediato.

-¿Qué quieres? –me dijo secamente mientras clavaba su mirada en mí, quise desviar mi mirada rosa de la suya pero no pude.

-Y-yo quería hablar sobre lo que me dijiste a…. –fui interrumpida.

-Kohana-chan, vámonos –dijo Ryuunosuke mientras entraba en mi salón y me tomaba del brazo.

-Ryuu-chan, ¿Ir a dónde? –le pregunté tontamente.

-Ayer me dijiste que almorzaríamos juntos –respondió- No lo recuerdas, yo te pregunté y respondiste que sí.

La verdad es que no me acordaba en que momento lo dijo pero como estaba tan distraída le respondía sí a todo lo que me decía, muy mal de mi parte.

-¿Yo dije eso? –dije una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí lo hiciste, ahora vamos –tomó de mi brazo y comenzamos a salir.

-E-espera, tengo algo que decirle a Hirose-ku… -fui interrumpida nuevamente.

-Hirose-san, ¿No te importa que me la lleve, verdad? –le dijo sonriendo Ryuunosuke a Hirose mientras salíamos.

-No, no tengo de que hablar con ella –respondió sin interés alguno mientras cogía un pequeño libro.

-Lo ves, ahora podemos irnos Kohana-chan –me habló Ryuunosuke a lo que asentí levemente.

Durante el receso Ryuunosuke estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, hablamos sobre todas las cosas que pasaban mientras nosotros no nos veíamos. Entre ratos reía y él lo hacía junto a mí, me divertía mucho hablando con él pero tenía una sentimiento de ansiedad en mi. Una vez que el receso terminó, las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, tenía pensado en hablar con Hirose Shinzu al salir pero no resultó así. Cuando lo fui a ver, él ya se había ido.

Caminaba tranquilamente a casa, esta vez no llevé la bicicleta, pero decidí ir al centro de la cuidad a comprar unas cosas. Para ser más precisa iba a comprar un despertador, realmente lo necesitaba. Me adentre en una tienda y vi muchos de ellos, eran muy lindos así que fue una difícil decisión pero al final me decidí por uno. Fue una buena compra.

-Hora de regresar a casa –dije empacando mis cosas.

Realmente se había hecho de noche pero tenía mucha hambre así que pase por un puesto de ramen, era totalmente imposible resistirme a comer un tazón de fideos. Me demoré otra hora más, ahora sí era hora de ir a casa, caminé y caminé a paso rápido para llegar pronto aunque no tenía miedo. Si alguien se atrevía a tocarme se ganaba una gran patada, he estado practicando artes marciales para poder defenderme. Estoy orgullosa de mí.

Ya estaba por llegar a casa pero en eso sentí un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo, algo se acercaba, podía sentirlo pero no verlo. Y en eso escuche que alguien me habló a mis espaldas.

-Esta señorita debe saber muy bien –me giré y me encontré con un horrible youkai.

-¡Aléjate de mi! –grité mientras tiraba mis cosas al suelo.

-Vaya, que suerte tengo, es una albina. No se ven muchas de usted por aquí –siguió hablando mientras se me acercaba lentamente.

-¡Silencio! Te arrepentirás de haberme visto –grité nuevamente y estaba claro que me furia se hacía presente en mis palabras. Realmente odiaba a esos youkai.

Estiré mi brazo y abrí la palma de mi mano y con ello conseguí mi arco espiritual. Tiré de la cuerda del arco y apunté hacia aquel demonio. Disparé.

-Eso es peligroso –dijo aquel youkai riéndose. Lo esquivó y ahora estaba atrás mío, no puede ser fue lo que pensé en ese momento, mi falta de cuidado me podría costar la vida.

-¡Aléjate! –dije de nuevo y me tiré hacia adelante. Me levanté rápidamente y le disparé una flecha de nuevo, no eran flechas normales sino que estas eran mi energía espiritual. Le dí y este desapareció pero solo tomó unos segundos para que aparecieran más de ellos, lo sabía. Una gran masa de ellos se me acercaban rápidamente, disparé flechas a todas las direcciones acabando con muchos de ellos pero aun habían más y estaban muy cerca de mi.

Iba a disparar de nuevo pero alguien me tomo de la cintura y me sacó de ahí con un gran salto. No podía verlo, estaba de espaldas a él.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! –le dije al invasor.

-Si quieres que lo haga pues lo haré –dijo mientras me soltaba poco a poco.

-Yo conozco esa voz –dije débilmente para luego ver hacía abajo. Estábamos increíblemente alto y si me soltaba de seguro moriría por el impacto o si no al ser comida por los youkai.

-¡No me sueltes! –grité mientras me aferraba al cuerpo de esa persona.

-Lo que digas –respondió a mi orden. Aquella persona me llevó a la rama de un gran árbol y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban los youkais. Peleo con ellos y los derrotó a todos, tenía una especie de katana con doble filo con la cual aniquilo a todos y a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Quién eres? –le dije mientras se acercaba a mí, tenía un poco de miedo. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para que pueda verlo me quede sin palabras.

-Hirose-kun… -dije mientras trataba de entender la situación. ¿Qué era él? No era humano, tenía orejas y cola como las de un gato pero seguía teniendo el físico de Hirose Shinzu. No puede ser.

-Acaso…eres un youkai –dije sorprendida mientras me alejaba de él poco a poco aun en esa gran rama.

-Sí, un bakaneko para ser específico –me respondió mientras sonreía de lado.

* * *

**Yo me emocioné ¿Y ustedes? Dejen sus reviews (D_D)/**


End file.
